The Child That Was Taken
by TweetyPie82
Summary: This is my first Mentalist story, and I thought... What if Patrick had another daughter that wasn't killed with his wife and child, but instead taken from him as the ultimate punishment? Please read and review... A WIP - chapters maybe edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Red John, Patrick Jane, and team as well as the CBI. Or anyone else from the series 'The Mentalist'. I'm afraid they belong to Bruno Heller and the other writers… However I do own Sarah Jane and all her relationships with anybody. So please sit back and enjoy the story!_

**The Child That Was Taken**

_By TweetiePie82_

_Chapter One_

There was blood everywhere. It was all over the walls, in the beds, and on the floors. The coopery smell was overwhelming in the room, it was gagging. Who knew that so much blood could come from two bodies? Then there was that horrible, red, smiling face painted in blood on the wall across the room from the door. It would be the first thing that a person would see when the door was opened, and dread would fill them.

That is the scene that Sarah Jane saw when she came to see what the noise was from her room down the hallway. She had heard some loud noises as she had tried to watch her father on television, but the noise had over powered the volume of the television. So she had decided to ask her mom and little sister to keep it down. She quickly spied the bodies of her mother and younger sibling, with a man standing over them. She stayed still as the grips of shock took hold of her, and when their killer turned to her she hadn't the sense to run. She was so sure that she would meet the same fate.

She squeezed her eyes closed, in a child's effort of making it go away. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and saw him looking down on her with some kind of twisted smile on his face as if he had something better in mind for her. Before she knew what had happened, her hands were tied and a heavy sack was on her head. She couldn't see where they were going as he led her from her home.

_**Shortly thereafter…**_

Patrick Jane came home, and thought nothing of the quietness as he began to settle in. He moved a tricycle that he almost tumbled over and began his jog up the stairs to the door of his youngest daughter's room. As he approached he began to slow down as he noticed a sheet of paper tacked to it. He stopped right in front of the door and began to read the note.

_Dear mister Jane,_

_I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud. If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done your lovely wife and child._

His heart began to fill with dread and horror as he opened the door to see the drawn smiling face in their blood. He then realized that there were only two bodies and not three. He ran from the room down the hallway to his oldest daughter's room. He had hoped that she had escaped her mother's and younger sister's fate. He found her room empty, and then he quickly searched the rest of the house. His first-born daughter was gone. He then sulked back to her room and found a second note, folded neatly in half addressed to him. He picked it up and opened it before his eyes began to scan it.

_Dear mister Jane,_

_I trust that by now you have realized that your oldest daughter is missing. Yes, I do have her and no, you will not see or hear her any time soon. You have made me lose my self control, so I had to make you lose just as much. If you mention or go looking for her, I will finish your family off._

So, he sank to his knees and decided that if wanted to see her again, he must do just as Red John had said. He never mentioned her nor went looking for her since that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_See the first chapter for disclaimers._

**The Child That Was Taken**

_Chapter Two_

_**Five and a half years later…**_

Sarah Jane was kept locked up in the room in the basement for the last five and half years. She never saw the man that had took her from her room at her home. She had hoped her father would find her and take her back, but after six months that hope had died out. She was well taken care of in her prison. She was fed three times a day, she had a bathroom, and was able to wash and relieve herself when needed. But she had never been back to school since she was taken. She is now ten and she hadn't stepped outside of this room she is locked up in. When the man came to feed her, he never said anything and always wore a mask.

One day, the routine changed. He came to her room and tied her up again, before placing a heavy bag over her head. He then led her out and into his vehicle. The drive was long and boring and silent. He didn't say a thing, and the radio was kept off. When they stopped, she was then led back into another house, and the bag was taken off her head. He then shoved her into an armed chair and tied her to it.

It was facing a male and female that was obviously husband and wife with their two kids. Sarah watched in horror as her caretaker and kidnapper of the last five and a half years brutally murdered them and then just like her home, paint a smiling face on the wall across from the door in their blood. When the horror was over, the man turned to her and gave her that same look he did when he took her from her home nearly half a decade ago. This time he ducked taped her mouth shut and picked her up, chair and all, and placed her in the large closest off to the side and left.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but she must have fallen asleep as she heard voices in the other room. She didn't know if it was the man or not, so she kept quiet. Then a voice she had tried not to forget floated to her ears. It was a voice she wanted to hear since the man took her from her own home. A voice she trusted. She couldn't call out, but instead she began to rock back and forth in her chair. It banged on the floor with the legs with each rock. "Shh. You hear that?" The voice asked as it quieted the others. Sarah rocked again, and the door to the darkness was opened. The owner of the familiar voice stood in the light, which hurt her eyes after being so long in the dark.

Patrick had woken up from the same nightmare for the last half decade. His wife and young daughter were killed and his eldest daughter gone. He came home and found their bodies and the signature that was Red John in his youngest girl's room. He was told there was another possible Red John murder, and he jumped at the chance. He went to the crime scene with Agent Lisbon and her CBI team and indeed confirmed that it was a Red John killing. Before he could get any further, he heard a noise from the closet. He got everybody to be quiet and listened again, and once more it sounded. He opened the door and looked down on his eldest daughter, tied up but otherwise unharmed. "Sarah…" He breathed and began to untie her so that he can hold his daughter that had been absent for the last five and a half years.

He had finished untying one ankle and started on the other when a hand was placed firmly upon his shoulder. He paused briefly as all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, to make sure his daughter was indeed okay. "Jane, stop. Let forensics handle this." Agent Lisbon's voice said, and sighed and backed up hesitantly. His eyes never once leaving his daughter, afraid that she would disappear if he did.

As the forensic techs crowded around her, collecting what evidence they could find, Agent Lisbon stood directly in front of Patrick cutting off his line of sight on Sarah. He nearly glared at her. "What is on your mind?" He asked as he tried to crane his neck around to her see her again.

Lisbon got right back in the way. "Who is she, Jane?" She demanded as she had no idea who this child was. Why was the usually reserved Patrick Jane so emotional over this girl?

Patrick finally looked at her, and she wished he didn't as she could see how much of an emotional wreck he was. "That girl," he said pointing to the middle of the small crowd in front of them, "Is Sarah. Sarah Jane." He could see her puzzled expression. "Sarah is my daughter." He answered her as his voice caught in his throat.

"But you told me that Red John killed your wife and daughter." Lisbon stated clearly confused now.

"Sarah is my oldest daughter. Red John abducted her when he murdered her mother and younger sister. He threatened to kill her if I acknowledged her existence or searched for her." He answered as his voice caught once more.


End file.
